Another Boring Evening
by xspraycheese
Summary: Bella is left alone while the Cullens go hunting to another boring evening...or so she thinks. Oneshot, PWP. FEMSLASH. Alice/Rosalie/Bella.


**"Another Boring Evening"** by Emily

The Cullen's house was eerie with all of them gone. Even with the evening light pouring in through the glass panels, the high ceilings and decades old furniture casting long shadows over the gigantic sitting room made Bella nervous. She hastily grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen TV. _I realize they need to hunt.._She thought. _But waiting for them is just so boring..._

There wasn't much on TV, just some evening news and reruns of _Seinfeld. _Bella sighed. Edward promised he would hurry back to her, but after living for 100 years, his idea of hurrying was obviously different than Bella's.

"I'm going upstairs!" Bella said defiantly to no one. Every step she took on the spiral staircase echoed back to Bella reminding her of her loneliness. How cruel. But as she got to the top of the staircase, she heard a sound...no, a voice? Bella froze, suddenly very afraid. She had a right to be – it was commonplace in her life to have vicious and vindictive supernatural beings coming after her and with the Cullens gone, this was a perfect opportunity for them to strike.

"She's upstairs, Alice..." Bella heard the distinctive snobby voice of Rosalie. "I can _smell_ her."

But it didn't make any sense...she was supposed to be out hunting with everyone else and...was she talking to Alice?

"And hear her talking to herself...so like Bella." Alice's voice sang back to Rosalie in its usual perfect pitch. Bella felt herself blush and moved against the wall next to Alice's bedroom door which was cracked slightly trying to understand why they would lie and stay behind. Especially Rosalie. Bella would have thought Rosalie would take any opportunity to get away from Bella. Alice, she could understand; trying to trick Bella into a shopping spree while she waited for Edward's return. And the two of them together was even more confusing. Bella's musing were interrupted abruptly by a loud slam that shook the wall supporting her. Bella held in a gasp not wanting to be discovered. With her feet frozen by fear into place, she slowly turned her head to peer into Alice's room.

"Don't tell me you want to stop now." Little Alice had Rosalie slammed against her bedroom wall, her lips trailing across her collarbone and up her neck. Rosalie wrapped her legs around Alice tightly, pulling her in closer as if answering her question.

"Of course not. We don't have very many chances to spend time together, Alice." Rosalie wore nothing but her red silky undergarments and was in the process of making Alice match her. She ripped Alice's shirt clean off of her torso in a swift motion. Alice let out a low purr as her lips hungrily met Rosalie's.

A shockwave of emotions filled Bella so quickly that she thought she might faint. Her knees were threatening to give way and she had to remind herself to breathe. She was also becoming very aware of the wetness between her thighs...

"Alice..." Rosalie threw her head back against the wall, Alice kneeding Rosalie's breast and sucking on the nape of her neck. "Fuck me." Bella jerked her head from the door way and leaned it against the wall. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of what she saw, but she couldn't, and she couldn't ignore the increasing wetness and throbbing...Bella's breath quickened as she heard Rosalie's soft moaning. _I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't be watching..._Bella thought quietly, but peered inside Alice's room once more.

Alice had disposed of Rosalie's panties and was pushing two fingers inside of her in rhythm with Rosalie's thrusting hips. Bella's knees buckled and she almost fell into the doorway revealing herself. She couldn't take the burning and longing from her jeans much longer. She needed release. _Fuck it. I've already seen too much anyway..._ With shaking hands, she undid her zipper and her hand quickly found her wet pussy beneath her soaking panties. She closed her eyes and listened to Rosalie's labored moaning and rubbed her clit in close rhythm with Alice's fingers.

"Fuck, Alice I'm so fucking close, oh, God!" Rosalie moaned, making Bella crazy wishing she were Rosalie being fucked so hard by Alice. Bella fucking Alice, licking Alice to return the favor. Alice quickened her speed and so did Bella. She felt her orgasm coming so near. She massaged her own breast with her other hand pretending it was Alice trying to push her over the edge and then...

"Alice! Alice! Oh fuck!"

Rosalie and Bella came together. Bella's orgasm shook her body, and she sank to the floor. She heard Rosalie sighing, recovering from hers. Alice giggled.

"Rose, you're so cute after you come. I just wanna take a picture." Rosalie sighed.

"Oh, fuck you Alice."

"Trust me, you will, but later...after I deal with our voyeur."

Bella froze. Shit shit shit...

"Oh, you mean Bella standing outside masturbating by our door?" Rosalie sounded as amused as Alice.

"It's so silly though. Bella knows perfectly well that if she wanted to join, of course she was invited! Poor Bella! What a chore to do it yourself!"

"At least she wasn't terribly bored this evening afterall."

FIN.


End file.
